onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mystery Guy from the New Chapter
Any thoughts on who he might be -- the person on the last page of the new chapter. I believe -- though, I could be, in all estimates wrong -- that the mystery person is... Kuzan. Look at the shoes they are the same; the shadowning of the clothing is also the same. Xiexie Its either Joker, Vegapunk or a relative of Law (father or grandfather perhaps). 18:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure which of these scenarios I believe is more likely, but it's got to be one of them. It's either Kuzan (are we not supposed to call him "Aokiji" now that he's left the marines?), Vegapunk, Joker, or an entirely new character we've never even heard of. Those last three options are kind of crapshoots, because we've never seen any of those characters before. Whoever they are, they have to have known Law in his childhood. The images we've seen does kind of look like Kuzan, but he doesn't quite seem tall or slender enough for me. Then again, the perspective is kinda weird. And whoever they are, they possess the ability to severly hurt Law without using any visible mean, which doesn't seem to be in line with Kuzan's powers. No matter what though, learning about Law's past should very interesting. I didn't really expect to go into Law's beginnings during this arc, I thought that would be much later. [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 20:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Most likely new guy, Would Kuzan piss all over the symbol he once wore and step on P.H unlikely. Vegapunk unlikely but possible. If it was vegapunk though maybe he may have done something to Law a while back. Or it's a new guy with a d.f to control area's of the body or something. Besty17 22:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I personally believe that it is Kuzan and it is going to be revealed that he is the master mind behind the events that are happening and he is going to be reveal to be the mysterious Joker figure that CC is taking orders from....the shoes of the mysterious figure look just like Kuzan (Aokiji) imo, and considering how Aokiji ended his relationship with the marines it wouldn't shock me, maybe he is mad at them for something? we will see though next weekNelsonkingjr 22:12, June 13, 2012 (UTC) It's Shishibukai!Buggy! XD No... I know it's not, but a girl can dream, yes? Seriously, I dunno who it is, but I'm pretty sure that it's a character that we have seen before. Persian13 23:45, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Is Joker supposed to be in the Marines? I can't seem to find the line that made me think he is in the marines. I know CC says that Joker can cover things up for them to a degree, but that doesn't mean he's neccesarily a marine. Maybe it was something somebody else said... Anyways, if Joker is a marine, than Kuzan can't also be Joker, because Kuzan left the marines. [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 02:59, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Joker is a person who is most likely a marine working at G5 and is also covering up all the kidnappings and other stuff happening related to PH LuffyAteMyMeat 04:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) @''JustSomeDude: '''It's either Kuzan (are we not supposed to call him "Aokiji" now that he's left the marines?), Kuzan is his real name, Aokiji was just his former alias. Anyway, I personally don't believe its Kuzan (the shoes doesn't mean anythhing to me, many OP characters has shoes that look the same), if it was there would have been some small reaction between him and Law during the Marineford War. And like JSD said, whoever he is he possess the ability to severly hurt Law without using any visible mean, (not to mention the fact that Monet is unharmed by said ability) which doesn't seem to be in line with Kuzan's powers. Again, I believe the guy is either Joker, Vegapunk or a relative of Law (maybe father or grandfather). 05:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I think it is Vegapunk or Joker. I dont thnk it is Kuzan because does not have the ability to do that to law also everyone was saying the shoes were the same but on kuzan's shoe there a 3 laces not 2. I think if it is a relative then the relative will be Joker. BLOG SPAM http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Straw_Hat_Boy/Who_is_he#comm-159952 Vote who you think it is here. 10:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) It's not Aokiji, I don't see how he could make law fall to his knees just like that or why he would just spit on his entire personality, possibility is less than 5%. It's not Vegapunk, monet seems to know him which means caesar too, and since he hates him it's impossible to be him, not to forget that he's been working with the government for years now, possibility less than 10%. It looks like he has law's heart, since he's falling the same way smoker fell, that would explain why he asked help from luffy since that guy controls law, so it means that it's a yonko or one of his henchmen, which means it's kaido or one of his henchmen, possibility about 30%. It's obvious, he suddenly ask for an alliance, and he says that in the NW you are either against or with a yonko. Now he seems to be an old acquaintance of law, if he doesn't possess law's heart and that was actually his ability then it's a completely new character, law already proved that he knows Joker in the flashback so it could be him. So my guess is: Kaido, Joker, new character. He also seems to be wearing a scientist uniform and having long hair, I still don't think it's vegapunk. Excuse me mister strange person sir, are you calculator? Also when you use percentage as a statistic it always adds up too 100%. 10:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Were did get having long hair from? that makes no sense. Besty17 11:06, June 14, 2012 (UTC) To besty17, you can see in the last page that he has hair next to his shoulders, I may be prejudging it tough. To the 12yo boy there, to reach 100% I need to take each character into consideration which I didn't, I only took some that I think may match this guy, other people could find some that I didn't think of. Plus, I said less, not exactly, I don't know what's so strange about it since a lot of people talk like this. I guess you are either uneducated or just hating. My opinion is that : Aokiji or Kuzan 2%.His personality is too kind to be the mastermind...Dont forget Sengoku, who was fair and genius, suggested him.Then I dont either believe Kaido himself would be in P.H.(an intresting theory though.it could be one of his first members.( Because even if sb possess the other's heart if u are not clever enough and strong and as Law is really powerfull its difficult to control law.)).Vegupunk...could be..He is a powerfull figure in OP and continiously reffered.In addition his presence or some kind of weird machine that he has made(enhancing king haki in an incredible deegree or sth) could make Law feel that way.Joker...guys i doubt....even if he knew him, even if he had his heart , would Law think that his presence there is sooo unexpected?"Why are YOU here".There is of course a possibility that its somebody we have ever saw in OP, somebody that Law would tremble in fear before his presence or sth like that. It could also be some thought to be ally of Law and betrayed him. So if u ask me my prediction is : Aokiji 2% >> Joker 10% >> Vegapunk 30% >> Kaido himself 6% >> henchman of Kaido 10%>> Ally that betrayed Law 10 %>> Other guys we dont know 32%. So by this i suggest that the 2 possibiliites are: Aokiji,Joker,'''''Vegapunk,Kaido,Henchman of Kaido, Betrayor Ally,Others.So if we know the guy i am convinced that will be Vegapunk or else we wont know who he is . TheMage7 20:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Too bad we will not find out for two weeks. I am still sticking with my guess: Kuzan. Xiexie Its dragon and law is sabo and dragon saved sabo long time ago and now hes working with CC to destroy the WG LuffyAteMyMeat 20:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Law isn't Sabo >.< (how times that been brought up). Dragon we won't se for loooooong time and working with CC, what? You high Lamm?. Besty17 22:27, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Nahhhh, Sabo doesnt work with CC.. Cmoooon... Sabo has a child to take care of, Makino cant raise it by herself... Id didn't think Sabo was Makino type LPK. Besty17 22:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm.. Yeah he is tho... Women.... Shishishishishishi i ran out of ideas but i wasnt completely highhhhhhhhhhhh Besty LuffyAteMyMeat 00:47, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Whoever he is, its not Aokiji. Shoes doesn't prove anything, a lot of characters has similiar shoes. And this guy can make Law fall to his knees, make him cough blood and give him pain from the inside. So unless Aokiji can somehow freeze blood and whatnot from inside the body he is not this man. This man is most likely this Joker person who has been mentioned a few times during this arc, Law wanting Caesar not to say to Joker that the former was on PH (666) and Monet's reaction to this mystery man (671) could be big hints. 10:30, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I think the mystery guy is doflamingo because he pinns law down and isnt seen touching him the mystery guy is neo from the matrix Doflamingo cool idea I like except Law grabs his chest which to me suggest that someone has his heart. Which he either removed in order to be harder to kill or, gave to someone more powerful as an offering to join a group(shichibukai, or yonko). Random thought ITS LAFITTE Law's capturing Luffy for BB!(not likely but who knows) But honestly I think its someone from his past and is the same person Law was thinking about when he said CC reminded him of someone. The Bonehead Skipper 03:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) When I read it I believed it was doflamingo 100%. He is the only person shown capable of controlling people's bodies and this does not seem like the kind of intro given to a brand new enemy. Well, the new chapter reveals some new guy, and he doesn't seem to be Joker either. I think this guy, Monet, Joker, and Ceasar all seem to be part of a larger organization. Law has a past with them too, and he seems to be working towards turning on them. And this organization could be working for a Yonkou, the government, the revolutionaries, or just be completely on their own. Perhaps it has something to do with that different Jolly Roger that Law, Doflamingo, Kid and Bellamy all have... [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 13:46, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Bellamy & Doflamingo shared the same flag. Bellamy worked for Doflamingo, until he threw him away for disgracing his flag. That's interesting theroy about the Smile Face Flags maybe their linked into that "The New Age" Dream of Dox's. Without a doubt Law wants to get away from people that seem to have ties to "Joker", maybe something to do that happened during the time skip. I'd guessing that their working for as an Organasion that maybe involve's Yonko Kaido?. Besty17 14:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC) It seems to me that Law's dislike of this organization goes back further than the timeskip. Maybe some stuff did happen to make him during the timeskip, but I think this whole series of events was set in motion as far back as Law's childhood (whenever that was). All the talk between Law and Velgo about children and adults seems to sugest that. [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 02:58, June 28, 2012 (UTC) All the talk about children and adults, could suguest a ranking system within this organisation. Were the adults are the leaders and children are the underlings. Besty17 12:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) So it turns out that Vergo is a vice admiral and head of the G5 base but is in truth part of Joker's crew! Joker being DOFLAMINGO! Holy hell! What a awesome chapter! 11:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I thought Joker might be Doxflamingo it makes sense plus since someone said that Dressrosa means pink dress. He not wear a dress but he wear's pink in some areas. i think the mystery guy from the new chapter is vergo/velgo/welgo,who's the head of the g5 marines ^YOU DON'T SAY! yep i do say,in fact i have proof of it!look here--> http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/096/044/trollface.jpg?1296494117 ^Have you ever heard of a little thing called sarcasm? yes :P ^I don't think you have, otherwise you would have understood that by YOU DON'T SAY the awc meant as in "we already know that by now". (different person entirely) tbh mate ^ i think you're the one who does'nt get sarcasm when you see it ^You say that, yet I was able to see the sarcasm in the "you don't say" reply when the other clueless awc didn't. actually i do know what it means :P just trolling ^Can you people drop this now? This little 'fight' you have is pointless, we know who our mystery guy is now so therefore, this thread has served its purpose. 15:27, July 6, 2012 (UTC) anyone else think this little encounter welgo/vergo/velgo might lead up to luffy taking down another shichibukai and just about right after the strawhat pirates come back from 2 years of inactivity and thus, raise the bounty of all the strawhats? ^that's the way it's looking, unless we get another twist taking us somewere else. Besty17 17:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) so i guess that means that we'll have to wait about 3-7 years before luffy starts to take on a yonko D: :( >:(